


Sinmas.

by ritty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cloaca, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritty/pseuds/ritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dirkjake, Davecest, Johndave, and Davejohndavesprite drabbles I've done for my Sinmas event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinmas.

**Author's Note:**

> have a drabble request 4 me????? go ahead n request it at rittys-grumpy-shipping.tumblr.com !!!!

It’s morning, why in the name of whatever qualifies as holy are you doing this twenty minutes after you woke up? Your wings and the downy feathers around your neck are fluffed up, your breaths coming out in short pants, the tail of your ghostly body curled around the waists of your two lovers.

Dave’s bony fingers work in and out of your cloaca, hitting that one special spot inside of you that makes you keen their names without even thinking about it, and John’s swirling his tongue around where Dave’s fingers are. You can’t think, the only things coming out of your mouth being yes yes yes don’t stop John Dave please fuck yes fuck fuck yes, a tornado of desperate and pleasure-fillee words.

It’s too much, it’s too much, and your orgasm washes over you, body shaking and their names erupting from you. Once you finally settle down, Dave removes his fingers, John licks the yellow-hued cum from his lips, and you bring them in for kisses.


End file.
